Coming Home
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Ruby's job often demanded that she make use of the local airport and travel. It was only once every other month or so, and typically only for about five days each time. But even so, Weiss was never happy about her girlfriend leaving. [Airport AU, my 200th RWBY fic!]


**As things worked out with all my commissions and fics written in advance, this fic has ended up being my 200th posted RWBY fanfic! I wanted to make sure it would be a White Rose fic, and I'm glad I arranged everything on time so it could be this one!**

 **This is only a one-shot, and I'm calling it the Airport AU! Set a few years forward so the girls are older.**

 **WARNING for mild degrees of self-harm.**

 **Thanks to geekwithasax and an anonymous donator for their support!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Coming Home

Vale wasn't a very large town at all, which made it a simple feat for people to know one another well, neighbors or not.

In the heart of Vale sat a large public park, and surrounding that on all sides were humble little shops and business buildings. On the outskirts were the neighborhoods - some with old, historical houses, and some with newly-built, more modern homes.

But – despite its small size – Vale's biggest attraction, was its very own airport.

That was located just a few miles from the park, and was easily accessible to any and all persons who called Vale home.

Vale. A town without strangers. A town where everyone knew everyone. A town where trust flourished.

Due to the close-knit workings of the people living there, it was widespread news when a somewhat famous couple moved in together after ten years.

Ruby Rose – the hyperactive, cookie-loving lass – had grown up with her rambunctious sister Yang on the very edges of Vale, closer to the surrounding forests and fields than to the busier roads of the strip malls.

Not too far away lived a girl who had become very close friends with them in younger years, a quieter, dark-haired girl name Blake, who would become Yang's girlfriend at the age of sixteen.

Weiss Schnee lived a little closer to the center of the town, in a bigger, newer house.

The four of them lived in those houses for the first portions of their lives, until they'd graduated high school, found work, and funds of their own had begun to trickle in.

Blake and Yang soon moved into an apartment together not far from their homes, while Ruby and Weiss had recently done much the same. Everyone heard about the news, that the high school sweethearts of nearly a decade had recently moved into the apartment complex as well.

As fate would have it, Ruby's and Weiss' apartment was just two floors above Blake's and Yang's, and the quartet of girls who had been friends since childhood were closer now in their mid-twenties than ever before.

They'd see each other very often, and would meet up with family for holidays and other celebrations, making it a point to visit every other week or so.

But for the most part, their lives consisted of making income for themselves and their respective significant others.

Yang taught martial arts lessons at a little school in town, while Blake worked from home and wrote novels, some of which had brought in quite a pretty penny for the pair.

Weiss worked in one of the small offices in town as a secretary. She'd worked her way up the ranks and now had enough experience to oversee most other positions in that particular building's profession.

However, Ruby's job often demanded that she make use of the local airport and travel.

It was only once every other month or so, and typically only for about five days each time. But even so, Weiss was never happy about her girlfriend leaving.

The first time she'd broken the news to Weiss about her first flight requirement had been the worst.

Ruby had come home that night and wearily tried to explain things gently, but Weiss had shrieked in outrage and gone off ranting in a panic. It had taken all of Ruby's softest touches and warmest kisses to calm her down and reassure her everything would be fine.

"It'll just be for five days," she'd said. "You'll hardly even know that I'm gone!"

Even so, the only way Weiss would accept Ruby flying anywhere on a vehicle as unpredictable as a plane was if she was riding in one of the _Schnee_ family's planes.

Through many firm phone calls to her father and Ruby's workplace over the following days, Weiss had arranged one of her own family planes to fly Ruby, simply because it was more reliable.

And the first trip had gone well. Ruby had called her girlfriend every night, and promised Weiss she'd be home before she knew it.

On those nights, Weiss' and Ruby's bed seemed to expand with only the former person in it, and Ruby had to admit she would toss and turn for quite some time before sleep would come to her in whatever hotel room her boss had paid for her to have.

But despite the coldness of the blankets, there'd always been daily calls between the two to rekindle the warmth in their hearts.

And nothing in the world could compare to the feeling that coursed through Weiss the day Ruby was to come back home from that trip.

Today was that day.

She woke up an hour before her alarm clock rang, showered, dressed herself, and ate a quick breakfast. Luckily for Weiss, it was a Saturday, and she didn't have to fret about work.

Ruby's plane was scheduled to land at noon, and by ten in the morning, Weiss had rushed over to Blake's and Yang's apartment to collect them and drive them to the airport twenty minutes away.

Even at this age, Yang still needed to partake in one of her all-time favorite pastimes and tease Weiss a bit.

"Gosh, Weiss. You're sure eager to get to the airport this morning. Didja miss Ruby _that_ bad?"

With a huff, Weiss shot her a miffed glare into the rearview mirror.

"You see, this is why I let Blake sit up front, and you're in the back like a child," she huffed.

Blake chuckled at that, smirking over her shoulder at her girlfriend.

"Don't fluster her, Yang," she said. "Weiss is the one driving us, you know. And besides, you've been so antsy this past week it's been kinda hard not to knock you out sometimes just so you'll relax. You're literally bouncing in your seat right now."

Yang smiled innocently and stuck out her tongue.

"I'm just so excited my baby sister's comin' back today!"

"She's only been gone for five days," Blake reminded her.

"Maybe so," Yang nodded. "But to her older sister, five days has felt like five months!"

"And to her girlfriend..." Weiss added. "It's felt like five years."

"Awww~" Yang cooed. "Weiss, ya big softie."

"Hush or I'll have Blake push you out the window."

"Alright, alriiiight~ You don't hafta be so sensitive." Yang reached up to run a hand through her blonde bangs, then lowered her voice a bit. "But seriously, Weiss. I'm just as happy as you are that we get to see her again soon. I know it's been hard for me, but I know it's been even harder for you in a different sense."

"It was hard for me, too," Blake put in. "I may not be her girlfriend or her sister, but Ruby's my best friend."

"We've all missed her," Weiss clarified. "And I think we can all agree that her coming home today will be a very good feeling to experience. It'll be a huge relief, that's for sure."

By the time Weiss had parked on the side of a street near the airport, it was nearly 11:30. The trio of girls exited the car and walked to the airport, weaving through crowds and waiting on lines until they'd gone as far as they could go inside the terminal.

There were plenty of benches to sit on, but after only two minutes, Weiss discovered she simply couldn't stay still. She stood and paced about, a coping method that worked for herself personally, but served to make the other two a bit anxious.

"Weiss, chill," Yang said, grabbing her wrist gently. "Her plane won't land for another half hour or so."

"I know, I know," Weiss sighed. "I'm just..."

"I get it. _Trust_ me, I get it." With an understanding smile, Yang pulled her to the bench once again. "But don't get yourself in a panic. She'll be here soon enough. Promise."

With a few more gentle words from both Yang and Blake, Weiss managed to sit for several minutes, watching the countless waves of people filing in and out and loitering all around the spacious area.

There were announcements being made over loud-speakers, and large, digital billboards that listed off all of the flight numbers, times, and information. Weiss scanned the list until she found the number of the Schnee family plane that was to land at noon.

A glance to the clock showed 11:56, and Weiss wished she hadn't looked. Her heart started to pound a bit nervously, though she did her best to maintain her posture, keeping her eyes calm and focused as she scoured the crowds.

A soft nudge at her side had her looking to Blake, who gave her another smile.

And then, Yang was out of her seat, jumping up and down and waving like crazy.

"Ruby! Ruby, over here!"

Looking up, Weiss saw the splash of red on her girlfriend's coat. She was rolling a single suitcase behind herself, taking her time as she walked through the crowds.

But the instant she saw Yang, she was running, darting and weaving around people like a snake until she'd dropped her luggage and thrown herself into her sister's arms.

"Yaaaang!" she squealed. "You came to get me!"

"Of course we did! You didn't think we'd make you walk all the way back home or take a cab, now did ya?"

Ruby squeezed her sister's shoulders, burrowing into her chest with a delighted laugh.

For Weiss, witnessing the scene was a huge relief. When that familiar giggle finally reached her ears was when she could finally know for _sure_ that Ruby had made it back home without a scratch.

At last, Yang seemed to remember that there were other people here to see Ruby as well, and she let go of her little sister, who suddenly didn't seem so little anymore.

During the time the sisters had been hugging, Blake had helped Weiss stand as well. The second the white-haired girl met her girlfriend's gaze, her lips parted, wishing to say something.

But naturally, the speedy Ruby Rose beat her to it, dashing forward to throw her arms around Weiss in a tight, longing embrace.

"Weeiissss!" She nuzzled into the side of the older girl's neck and sighed. "I've missed you soooooososososooo much! I mean video calling and using our phones was nice, but... nothing could ever compare to _this_."

In that moment – when Ruby's arms wrapped around her, and Weiss was able to return the gesture – she felt her heart finally slow down a bit now with Ruby's there to ease its worry. Weiss closed her eyes, leaning into Ruby's embrace and kissing her cheek.

"You dunce. I've missed you so much."

A hand reached up to play fondly through those shoulder-length, chocolate-brown tresses, and likewise, Weiss felt Ruby brushing through her ponytail. The older of the two pulled back just a bit, so her lips may be drawn to the other pair before her.

It was a bit of a challenge for her not to cry just out of sheer relief, but Weiss managed to restrain herself. She focused on that long-overdue kiss, savoring it for as long as it could last before parting for breath. Her blue gaze met Ruby's silver one, like a summer sky and a winter sky colliding.

"Welcome home, Ruby."

Ruby leaned forward to kiss her nose softly.

"Thanks, Weiss. I'm home!"

"I can see that."

With matching smiles, the two released one another and stepped away.

It was Blake's turn to hug Ruby and welcome her back, and Weiss' and Yang's turn to let it all sink in that Ruby was finally home.

. . .

That was the first time Ruby had ever had to travel by plane, though at least she'd gone with a handful of her co-workers. When her boss told her that these trips with be bimonthly, at least she knew she'd get to travel with a few people she knew and worked with. That provided a bit of solace for Ruby.

However, warming Weiss up to the idea was another story.

She'd been under the impression that Ruby's first flight would be her _only_ flight, but to discover this would be continuing felt like having her peace of mind shattered.

"Absolutely not!" she'd huffed. "I think you should simply find another job altogether. It's not worth all these hazardous plane trips!"

"Weiss, it's _fine!_ " Ruby had insisted, pressing a tender kiss to her lips. "People travel for work all the time. Some take planes every single day! And besides, this will only last for a year, so I'll only have to take five more flights. Just _five_ more, Weiss, and that's all! I love my job and I don't want to quit it... but if that's what will make you happy, I will. I mean it."

And Weiss had sighed and bowed her head guiltily before pulling her girlfriend into an embrace.

"No. I'm sorry. Don't quit because of me, Ruby," she'd murmured. "Then I guess... if it'll only be five more flights... I can accept that."

Unfortunately, it wasn't possible to keep pestering her father for a private plane each and every time, so Weiss was forced to let Ruby go onto a public plane after the first flight.

It was never easy to see her off.

After Yang and Blake had taken their turns saying goodbye and wishing her well, Weiss would always demand just "one more" in terms of hugs and goodbye kisses.

In between these, she would give Ruby a lecture of sorts: "Make sure you follow all of the instructions on the plane. Put on your seatbelt and don't snore if you fall asleep. Call me the _second_ you land and have reception on your phone, and then call me when you've reached your hotel. Then video call me before you go to bed, and again the following morning. Make sure you go to bed at a decent hour, don't eat too many sweets, and for heaven's sake don't forget to brush your teeth!"

And Ruby would come back with all the usual head-nodding and things like, "Yeah... uh-huh... I got it, Weiss. I know. I will."

And then Weiss' voice would soften and get lower, so that only her girlfriend could hear it.

"I'm going to be worried every second until you come back home. So _please_ be safe. Don't get sick. Don't trip and hurt yourself. Don't get a stomachache if I'm not there to rub it better."

And she'd kiss her cheek, then her lips, making it linger, coaxing Ruby back in for more.

And Ruby would kiss her again and smile.

"I won't get sick and I won't trip. And I'll do my best not to eat too many cookies and get a tummy-ache, but no promises there," she'd chuckle. "But I _do_ promise to come home safe and sound to you, Weiss. I always will."

And she'd reach down with the hand not carrying her luggage, and she'd find Weiss' pinky to curl their smallest fingers together.

Weiss would kiss her again, and remind her never to break that promise.

In the end, it would take Ruby's gentle prying hands to put a few inches between them before she could start heading toward the planes, blowing one last kiss over her shoulder.

And Weiss would stand there and watch her go, until she couldn't see her anymore.

Blake and Yang would stand beside her to wave Ruby off, and then they'd walk Weiss back to the car.

It was always lonely going to the airport with four and driving home with only three.

But the best feeling was driving to the airport with three, and coming back with four.

. . .

For the next four trips Ruby had to make for her work, she'd always bring back souvenirs of sorts for the others.

For Blake and Yang, she'd get little statues of animals or pieces of china – little things she could take back in her suitcase with her.

As for Weiss, she always brought her girlfriend back a snow-globe from whichever place Ruby had visited.

Weiss had cleared a small shelf in their apartment's living room and placed all five of them there, leaving a space for the final sixth globe.

After almost a year now, this was all drawing to an end.

Just one more time.

Ruby would only be leaving on a trip _one_ more time, and that would be the last of it.

Weiss had gotten used to the process of driving her to the airport to depart, and driving her back to the apartment upon her arrival home.

She'd gotten used to the pangs of worry that would shoot through her until Ruby had managed to call her when her plane had landed.

She'd gotten used to the loneliness the consequent five days and nights would bring.

She'd gotten used to going to work alone and coming home to an empty apartment, gotten used to realizing Ruby wasn't coming home that night, gotten used to asking Blake and Yang for company whenever it got unbearable.

But after this final trip, all of that would be over.

Ruby wouldn't ever have to leave her anymore.

And so, on the morning Ruby was to depart for the last time, Weiss drove her along with Yang and Blake to the airport for the last time.

They said their goodbyes to Ruby, and after her usual lecture, Weiss was sure to kiss her for an extra moment

"I love you," she reminded her. "Don't you ever forget that, Ruby Rose."

"I love you too, Weiss. But you already know that~"

"Still, it's nice to hear. Especially when you'll be leaving me like this again."

"But this is the last time!" Ruby declared. "If you don't like me leaving you... then from now on you can just come with me! We'll go anywhere you want, and we'll go together! _Always_ from now on."

Weiss sighed and pulled her close.

"I'll hold you to that, you dunce. As soon as you get home and you've rested a bit, we're going on a vacation together – just the two of us."

"That's gonna be great!" Ruby cheered. "Ooooh~ now I can't _wait_ to come home even more than usual!" She squeezed her girlfriend again before the announcement was made for her to board her flight. "Okay! I gotta go now!"

With one last kiss to Weiss' lips, Ruby took a step back, her eyes traveling to the other pair first. "Bye Blake! Bye Yang! I'll be back in five days! We should have a party that night or something!"

"You got it!" Yang agreed, giving a grin and a thumbs-up.

"Have fun!" Blake called out to her.

Ruby nodded before her eyes were inevitably directed back to those lovely blue pools, still shimmering with worry behind the guise of confidence and indifference.

"Bye, Weiss!" she called above the growing din. "I'll be home soon! Love you!"

"Don't forget to call me!" Weiss called back. "I love you, Ruby!"

She watched as Ruby's figure faded away into the bustling crowds, that bright smile the last thing she saw of her.

She drove the three of them back to their apartment complex, where Blake and Yang stayed with her for the remainder of the afternoon, and helped her prepare dinner. Weiss thanked them for their company, and as they always did on these nights. They were sure to offer any assistance she might require.

"We can sleep over if it makes ya feel any better," Yang offered.

"And you can stop by any time, morning, noon, or night," Blake added.

In the past, Weiss had taken them up on those offers a few times, but for now, she didn't think it was needed.

"Thank you both very much," she said. "But I don't believe such things will be necessary any longer. This will be the last time I'll have to muddle through these five days without her, and I'm intent to do it on my own. Though you're both more than welcome to stop by for supper again tomorrow."

That was the only admission she'd give that she _was_ – in fact – going to be lonely until Ruby came home again.

The other two knew this all too well, and kindly nodded.

"We will," Blake said.

"Food tastes better when there's more people around to enjoy it anyway!" Yang declared proudly.

They both hugged her goodbye for the evening, and it was hard for Weiss not to imagine their embraces as Ruby's.

But Ruby's was different.

There was a fervor in Yang's embrace that reflected the fact that the two of them were half-sisters, but Ruby's was just different somehow. It was warmer than Blake's and looser than Yang's, and much, much more tender than anything.

Weiss would just have to wait in order to feel it again.

But although she couldn't feel Ruby in her arms tonight, she was highly relieved about an hour later when she received a message on her cellphone from her girlfriend:

 _Plane landed! I'm here now and we're going to the hotel! I'll call you so make sure your laptop's on!_

Weiss was sure to do just that, turning on her laptop to launch the video calling application. She got dressed in her sleepwear and freshened herself up in the bathroom before retreating to bed. She kept to her own side of the mattress and left Ruby's side open, so she may imagine her there beside her.

It was only a short while later when Weiss received a video call, and upon clicking to accept and confirm it, her black screen soon showed a familiar face.

"Hiya, Weiss!" Ruby said with a grin. "How's everything going?"

"Much better now," she said, mirroring the smile with a smaller one.

"Aw, good good!"

"How's the hotel?"

"It's really nice! A lot nicer than the last one we stayed at! I got my own room this time, _and_ there's a microwave! I was gonna make some popcorn or something, but then I realized I didn't bring any..."

"Then we can have some once you come home," Weiss promised.

"Really? Oh boy, oh boy! We need to do a movie night together, too!"

As the conversation took off, it strayed onto various tangents.

This part always felt a bit surreal for Weiss; she'd just seen and held Ruby in her arms only several hours ago, and now there were a dozen cities in between them and all she could do was look and listen.

Still, she made the most of it, listening as her girlfriend spoke and laughed, describing the scenery on the plane ride to where she was, and telling what the town was like.

Weiss sat patiently all the while, only cutting in when she realized how late it had gotten.

"Get some rest," she ordered in a gentle tone, as only Weiss could really do. "Sleep well every night, be efficient with your work each day, and you'll be home before you know it."

"Got it!" Ruby said with a salute. "Goodnight, Weiss! I love you!"

"I love you too, Ruby."

Their screens went black and the speaking stopped.

Both girls then remembered they were alone in their respective rooms.

* * *

Although the first night passed rather slowly and it was difficult to ignore the extra space in their beds, the following nights surprisingly weren't as bad.

Because with each passing day and night, they both knew Ruby was getting closer to her final day away, and wouldn't have to leave ever again.

On those final nights, there was more excitement for the both of them after they'd said goodnight and turned off their videos.

They were sure to count down.

 _Just three more nights..._

 _Just two more nights..._

And at last-

 _This is the last night..._

 _. . ._

And just as she always did on the morning Ruby was to return, Weiss woke earlier than her alarm clock.

It was another Saturday morning, so preparing for work wasn't an issue.

But her mind was only thinking of Ruby, and her absentmindedness allowed her body to go about its clockwork routine.

In the end, she dressed herself in a long skirt and blazer as though she were heading to work. It was what she wore every day, and not having to think about choosing an outfit or fuss with unfamiliar buttons or zippers ensured it was the quickest and easiest thing to put on. She kept her hair down, knowing the extra minute it would take to tie it up would waste a minute when she could be on her way to Ruby.

As she was in the kitchen preparing a slice of toast and a cup of coffee, a familiar ringtone caught her ear. She went to her cell phone and opened it to find Ruby was calling her.

"Ruby?"

"Weiss!"

"What's the matter? You usually never call on the morning of your plane ride."

"I know. I usually text, but today I just... I wanted to hear your voice first thing in the morning," Ruby said. "I mean, I know I'll get to hear you in a few hours, but... I don't know. I just had the urge to hear you now."

Weiss smiled faintly; hearing Ruby's voice now was serving to calm her down as well.

"I understand," she said. "How long until your flight departs?"

"About another hour. It's flight number 1364!"

"Got it."

"Ahh, I can't wait!" Ruby squealed. "This'll be my last plane ride alone! Next time, it won't have to be for work and you can come with me! We can go anywhere we want!"

"Or rather, anywhere we can afford."

"Heehee, that too!"

They chatted for a little while as Weiss sat at the kitchen table, picked at her toast, and sipped at her coffee.

About half an hour later, Ruby started getting anxious.

"Waaah my phone's dying now! And my plane'll be taking off soon, so I gotta board!"

"Then go, you dunce!" Weiss urged her. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay!"

Now there was more noise on Ruby's end, as though she were weaving through the crowds. Weiss needed to move her phone away from her ear for a second.

But despite the boisterous din, she could still make out Ruby's parting words.

"See you soon, Weiss! I'm coming home! I love you!"

"Be safe. I love you, Ruby."

But she wasn't sure if Ruby had heard her. The phone sounded as though it had cut off, either due to poor reception or Ruby's drained battery.

An uncomfortable feeling crept into Weiss' chest; she didn't like not knowing if Ruby had heard her reminder that she loved her or not.

Weiss had only eaten half of her toast, but she suddenly didn't feel like finishing it. She tossed it outside for the birds and then grabbed her car keys and purse where she kept her wallet. She shook her head, attempting to dissuade the creeping anxieties as she left the apartment and closed the door behind her.

She stopped by to pick up Yang and Blake who were already awake and ready to get going.

"Finally!" Yang was sighing happily. "She's comin' home!"

"And she won't have to leave again," Blake added.

Weiss gave a smile, but for some reason couldn't think of anything to say.

The three girls walked to Weiss' car and got into their usual places. Yang took the back seats for now, and Blake took the passenger's side next to Weiss. On the return trip, Ruby would take that spot and Blake would sit in back with Yang, as per usual.

Weiss started the car and took off down the street that would take them to Vale's business section, and then the airport. She didn't realize she was driving a bit quickly until Blake pointed it out.

"Weiss, slow down a bit. And don't forget to make the turn up here."

"Huh? Oh, right."

The white-haired girl blinked and turned the car, following the signs to the airport.

Blake and Yang shared a swift glance - this wasn't like Weiss. She was usually so alert and attentive, _especially_ when driving, and _especially_ when it was to go pick up Ruby.

Yang leaned forward against her seat belt and tapped Weiss' shoulder.

"Hey, you okay? You're not gettin' sick, are you?"

"What? Of course not. What in the world... gave you that idea...?" Her voice trailed off, as though her mind was preoccupied somewhere else.

Blake cleared her throat and spoke, too.

"You don't seem like yourself today," she said. "Did something happen?"

"What are you two talking about?" Weiss huffed. "Nothing happened. Everything's... fine..."

And again, she didn't sound so convinced.

As Weiss neared the airport, her passengers shared another concerned look.

The morning that should have been full of eager, excited smiles was void of any, and only a thick blanket of unease was draped over them.

As soon as Weiss had parked the car, she knew why.

Static on the radio caught her attention, and she slowly reached down to turn the volume's dial up. The static cut in and out for a few seconds until the voice grew steady and consistent:

 _"Repeating this recent and breaking news. Just a few hours ago, flight number 1364 went off the radar after traveling over Lake Mistral. Emergency responders have been dispatched-"_

But the deafening slamming of the car door prevented anything else from being heard.

Without saying a word, without wasting a second, Weiss had jumped out of the car and started running.

She heard Blake and Yang scrambling out of the car and calling after her in confusion, but Weiss didn't listen.

She didn't know where she was going or why.

They weren't anywhere near Mistral right now. It was hundreds of miles away.

But her feet could only take her to the airport terminals she knew so well, the same ones she'd walked so many times before.

Because...

Because this path always led her to Ruby.

It always had.

So it still should.

It still _would_.

 _Right...?_

Weiss' mind was blank – stark white.

And yet it was buzzing like a hornet's nest at the same time.

 _It has to... This path... has to take me to Ruby. It always does... right? She'll be here... She always is... She_ has _to be..._

Her shoes carried her over the white tiled floor, to the place where she would always sit to wait for Ruby. There were dozens of people already there, some sitting, some walking, and for a moment, Weiss believed it was just another normal day.

But then she noticed that many of those people were crying, running frantically, as they heard the devastating news as well.

Weiss could hear their cries.

"What was the number?"

"Flight 1364."

"It went down."

"That was his flight! My son was on that plane!"

"My grandmother was on it!"

And when all of their cries of terror finally started to register, reality sunk in for Weiss.

Ruby...

Ruby had been on that plane, too.

 _Ruby..._

 _No... no, no, no, no..._

She collapsed to her knees, tears already spilling down her cheeks and making small puddles on the floor.

There were airport staff workers and police running about trying to calm the chaos, but Weiss didn't hear any of it.

Everything was deathly silent, save for her own heartbeat.

It sounded too loud, felt too painful.

She hated it.

She wanted it to stop.

She wanted...

She wanted to give it to Ruby instead...

"Ru... by..."

Small and broken, her voice tumbled out, inaudible to the rest of the world.

There was only fear now, trepidation, and a refusal to accept reality.

She couldn't accept it. She _wouldn't_ -

 _She's going to be here. She always is. This was her last day away. This wouldn't happen now..._ _Not now..._

She couldn't stop the tears, silent sobs raking her body and congesting her chest, tangling, gnarling...

She couldn't breathe.

People rushing by knocked into her, not having noticed the girl collapsed to her knees on the ground. They kicked her without apology, bags and suitcases knocking against her head and sides.

But Weiss savored those blows. At least the pain was staving off the dreadful numbness that was starting to overcome her.

She prayed they'd keep hitting her, or else she didn't know what would become of her.

Her shirt was stained with trails of salty wetness, her body raked by violent sobs, shoulders shuddering, heart pounding like a stampede of wild horses.

It was too loud.

Everything was too _loud_.

She wanted to scream.

But the next thing that staved off the numbness wasn't pain, rather a small vibration.

Her cell phone...

Weiss moved one hand with deathly slowness as she tried to fish it out of her purse. She dropped it several times, her fingers shaking too badly for her to keep a hold of it.

By the time she'd managed to lift the phone and drop her gaze, her vision was too blurred by tears to see who was calling. She answered, and spoke the first name that came to mind.

"Ru... by...?"

"Weiss!"

But the other voice wasn't Ruby's. It was Blake's.

Weiss felt like her heart was going to shatter. The rapid, dull beat was becoming more of a nuisance now, and she wanted it to stop altogether.

But she had to try to focus on Blake's panicked voice now on the other end of the line.

"Weiss, it's me. What happened? Why did you go running off like that? Where are you?"

Her voice was high-pitched and frightened, but Weiss' was low and emotionless.

Lifeless.

She could only say one thing.

"Ruby..."

There was silence on the other end, and then Blake's voice returned.

"What about her? Is she with you? Weiss, what's going on-?"

She cut off abruptly, likely because she'd heard Weiss' response.

A long, harrowing wail.

It was the first sound Weiss could manage since she'd realized the truth, the first sound to tear through her body.

The pain shredded her throat.

But it felt good. Better than this suffocating, cold numbness.

Blake's voice was strained now.

"Weiss?! What's happening? Are you okay?"

But the response was the same broken word, gasped out between fragmented screams.

"Ruby..."

And at last, it must've all clicked for Blake. There was silence for a long minute until she could force her voice out once more.

"Weiss... that flight that went down... don't tell me..."

Weiss could only wail again.

"Ru... by..."

And then it was clear to Blake.

And evidently, it was clear to Yang as well.

Weiss heard panicked voices on the other end of the line, but she could do nothing to ease their pain.

No one could.

Blake started shouting Yang's name, and judging by what Weiss heard, she could imagine the blonde girl had collapsed in much the same manner as she herself had. Blake was trying to control her voice, but Weiss could hear the crying in between her strangled words.

"Yang... Y-Yang, h-hey-"

And the line went dead.

Weiss was hollow.

There was just... nothing.

She couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. She couldn't even scream anymore.

All she could do was curl in on herself, until her head was on her knees, her white hair spilling all down her back and sides. She crushed her hands beneath her chest, turning her palms upward as she sobbed. Her heart was still throbbing too loudly, and she needed it to _stop_.

All of her fingernails were upturned over her collar. The numbness was consuming her, and all she could think to do to fend it off was _dig_.

So she dug her nails deep into her own flesh, enough to pierce it and draw blood in tiny crescent-shaped marks.

The pain was what spared her another second before she could drown completely, be crushed by this immeasurable pressure and suffocating grief.

She just dug deeper and deeper, attempting to tear the skin until her heart stopped its insistent pounding.

Several times, someone passed by her and attempted to have her stand, but Weiss' body was deadweight. She never moved, never lifted her face, and in the end, everyone who'd come to her gave up and left her there.

There were too many other grieving people to deal with. No one had enough time to spare for her.

So she cried.

And gasped.

And tore.

Until there was no strength left in her body or her hands.

She remained there, crumpled and broken, unmoving aside from the wretched beating of her heart. It was only when her body had ceased to function when her mind started once again.

 _Stop it..._ she growled at her chest. _Stop. It's not fair... I don't want this. Let Ruby have it... Give her my heartbeats and let her live... I don't want this..._

Her face was drenched, her lap so damp she could feel the warm wetness on her knees directly, utterly soaked.

 _I don't want this... She can't be gone... She_ can't _be..._

And those thoughts were the exact words the other people around her were all saying. Their words were what made it all into an unalterable reality.

Weiss wasn't the only one in pain, and the added agony of the people around her only made it all the more excruciating.

Her phone went off several more times, but she knew they were all calls from Blake.

Not Ruby.

 _Ruby..._

Weiss didn't even know if her girlfriend had heard her say that Weiss loved her.

Had the phones cut out? Had the airport been too loud? Had the last thing Weiss had ever said to her been anything other than a reminder of her unconditional love for her?

She'd _die_ in not knowing. It would surely kill her.

 _Ruby... She said... she said she was... coming home... she told me she was..._

Wasn't she supposed to get a wish now? Wasn't some angel supposed to float down and touch her hand and offer her to rewind time? To change fate?

Choked sobs eventually allowed a strangled voice to slip out once again, her words getting caught in her throat and only becoming muffled into her lap.

"Ruby... Ru... by..."

It was a hopeless prayer, a lifeless mantra, a hollow aria.

But it was all she could do.

Weiss continued to sob her name, her voice doubling up on itself multiple times, and several times she nearly choked on her own tears, coughing painfully.

But Weiss didn't care.

It wouldn't matter if she died.

That's what it felt like.

Nothing mattered anymore.

Nothing...

" _I love you..._ "

She could only repeat Ruby's name, and the words Weiss was never certain her girlfriend had heard her say or not, just one last time.

Wherever Ruby was, Weiss prayed she could hear them now, somehow.

Hours must have passed, but still Weiss didn't move from the floor. Her mind briefly wandered to Yang and Blake, but she couldn't even imagine what kind of state the two of them would be in right now.

Her fingernails curled back into her chest, seeking to create more pain.

But the numbness was too great now.

Nothing could stop it.

She was cold – even the warmth of her tears was absent now.

She just wanted it all to end.

Everything...

"Ruby... Ruby..."

" _Weiss_ -!"

The sound of her name was dreamlike. No one had spoken to her for hours, and her ears hadn't heard anything other than sounds of her own sorrow.

But now someone was calling to her.

Blake had found her, she guessed, and she was tugging Yang along behind her. And broken and hollow as they were, at the very least they would collapse beside Weiss and cry with her.

It might've been the only thing that could stave off this horrid feeling.

Weiss waited for them to reach her, because she herself was unable to move.

Her name was shouted again, and Weiss realized her ears had been affected by all of the bedlam around her. Blake's voice sounded strange, almost different.

Weiss felt she was becoming delusional.

"Weiss!"

She was crying though, and Weiss could tell that much.

 _Of course she's crying. Because Ruby is-_

" _WEISS!_ "

And then the shout was directly in her ear, and there was a pair of arms around her.

But it wasn't Yang's tight hug, nor was it Blake's looser one.

It was shaking, but... but it was warm.

Tender.

It must've been her angel.

But angels weren't of this world. They didm't have warmth, and they couldn't cry and tremble like this.

So either she was of the angel's world, or the angel was of _her_ world.

The painful throbbing of her pulse told Weiss' the former wasn't possible.

So that meant...

"Ru... Ruby...?"

Her mind was playing tricks on her, fooling her body into believing it was hearing and feeling something that wasn't there. It was just a dream...

And yet...

And yet, it wasn't vanishing.

Even after Weiss had somehow mustered up every last remaining shred of strength in her enervated body – enough to lift her head and shoulders a few inches out of her lap – that warmth against her back never vanished.

Slowly – _slowly_ – Weiss turned her head, hair blocking her vision as more tears dripped down her swollen cheeks.

And Ruby...

Ruby was there.

Weiss closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Ruby..."

This was all too cruel. She didn't want to believe it.

But the other girl was intent to make her.

Ruby pulled away only slightly, enough to turn her watery silver gaze up to meet Weiss' dull blue. Ruby's cheeks were red and puffy as well, as though she'd been crying for almost as long as Weiss had.

But still, Weiss couldn't understand.

"Ru... by...?"

The brunette nodded vigorously.

"Yeah!" she cried. "Y-Yeah, it's me, Weiss... It's me... I'm here, o-okay? I'm... _I'm here_..."

Weiss couldn't comprehend any of it. Her eyes remained lifeless, her pulse an ever-present nuisance. She shook her head.

"Ruby... It can't..."

She bowed her head and sighed. This wasn't real, and she wanted it to stop.

And Ruby could tell Weiss didn't believe her. She kept her arms around Weiss' convulsing shoulders, her tormented eyes scanning her girlfriend's distraught expression.

"Weiss... it's _me_. I'm here. Th-This isn't a dream. This is real. _I promise_..."

She dropped one hand down only to find Weiss' limp one. Ruby curled their pinkies together and squeezed hard.

With her free hand, she ran her fingers through Weiss' bangs, tucking locks of loose hair behind her ear, brushing the pads of her fingers over her girlfriend's forehead and cheeks to dry her tears. The trails were deeply embedded into her cheeks, and Weiss' skin was cold aside from the tracks where the tears had fallen.

Ruby was hoping that her touch would make Weiss realize this _was_ real.

But even all of this didn't seem to be enough. Weiss just kept shaking, weeping...

Ruby couldn't hold back any longer. She pulled Weiss into her arms tightly, locking her arms desperately around the other girl's back and clinging to her as though for dear life.

"Weiss-!" she cried. "I'm here! I promise! _I'm right here..._ "

She just needed Weiss to believe her. Seeing her like this was tearing Ruby apart fiber by fiber from the inside out.

Weiss was so cold, and now Ruby could feel how violently she was shuddering, spasming. Weiss' heartbeat was thundering rapidly, a dire contrast to the limpness stifling the rest of her body.

Ruby sobbed into her girlfriend's shoulder, begging Weiss to trust her.

"I promise, Weiss. _I promise..._ I love you... so, so much..." she whispered.

She knew Weiss had been crying all this time, but now she was still aside from the violent shaking.

Ruby wished she would cry now. Feeling Weiss like this, almost unmoving... it just felt like there was something horribly wrong.

And she could understand why Weiss was like this, but... she just wanted it to be over and done with...

The first scintilla of hope came when Weiss finally wheezed out a single word:

" _How_...?"

Ruby did her best to control her tears and find her voice again.

"They... They switched my plane at the last minute," she explained. "I got put onto another plane, Weiss. But I... they told us about flight 1364. They told us what had happened.

"And I _knew_... I knew you... you thought _I_ was on that plane. You thought I... that I was in that crash. And I _knew_... I knew you thought I was dead. For the _entire_ plane ride I knew. For _hours_. And I had _no way_ to tell you not to worry...

"I knew you and Blake and Yang were just... that you thought I was dead. For so many hours. And I couldn't tell you. I couldn't do anything... I'm so sorry..."

As she spoke, things seemed to fall into place for Weiss, because Ruby felt a jolt run through her.

"Weiss...?" she whimpered timidly.

Weiss jolted again, and alarm shot through Ruby's stomach. She feared Weiss was going into shock or suffering some kind of medical emergency.

She clung to her tightly, feeling Weiss gasping for breath, shuddering relentlessly, almost violently. Ruby couldn't even manage to cry for help. She could only hold her.

" _Weiss_... it's okay... I'm h-here. I'm here now. It's... it's okay..."

For a painstaking moment, Weiss could only gasp for breath.

Ruby held her close, whispering reassurance and promises into her ear. She kissed Weiss' cheek, then her temple and her forehead, pulling her in as though to shield her from the rest of the world and all of the painful things in it.

And then, Weiss began to cry, rivulets of stinging tears streaming down either side of her face as she tucked herself into Ruby's chest.

"R-Ruby..." she gasped. "Ruby... y-you-"

"Yeah... I'm okay, Weiss. I'm right here. I'm _fine.._."

She held Weiss for several moments, letting her cry and crying herself. Weiss could only mumble brokenly.

"Don't go..." she wailed. "Don't go, Ruby. I don't want you to g-go..."

"I won't," she whispered. "I'm not going anywhere, Weiss. Never again. I'm never going to leave you again. It's a _promise_. I swear it on my mom's grave."

Weiss only sobbed harder, her hands clutching at Ruby's back and shirt. Ruby stroked her hands through Weiss' loose hair, rubbing all up and down her back by means of comfort.

When she was able to lean herself back a little, her silver eyes traveled up and down Weiss' person. Her professional-looking skirt was damp from the tears, her blouse ruffled and unkempt. On her neck and collar, Ruby saw tiny red marks littering her pure white skin, smeared in blood. She could tell Weiss had done that to herself in her hour of anguish.

Ruby wiped her girlfriend's tears as best she could, gently clearing them away.

Then, she dipped down to kiss Weiss' chest, easing her soft, warm lips over the blemishes.

She could feel Weiss' heartbeat fluttering, and Ruby kissed over that as well, pulling Weiss close for a moment so she may listen to that familiar rhythm.

"Shhh..." Ruby soothed her, hushed her, hugging her back. "It's okay, Weiss. It's okay. I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. Never again. Not without you."

She stayed there, until Weiss had stopped shaking so much, until her heart rate had become less erratic and her breathing had slowed.

Then, Ruby straightened up and kissed her lips, just briefly at first, ensuring Weiss could breathe.

Ruby took a few gulps of air for herself in an effort to control her own tears. She still felt so guilty about having made Weiss worry like this, enough to hurt herself...

"I'm sorry..." she murmured. "I'm sorry, Weiss."

But Weiss shook her head, coughing lightly into her shoulder before she could speak.

"You... dunce..." she wheezed. "Don't apologize. The important thing is that... you're here now..." Weiss hugged her tightly, with a passionate firmness she hardly thought she was capable of right now. She swallowed, sighed, and exhaled.

And she was finally willing to believe all of this was real.

Ruby pulled away to cup her girlfriend's cheeks gingerly. There was a tiny, relieved smile on her lips as she kissed Weiss again, and Weiss was able to reciprocate.

After a moment, they parted, eyes reopening to meet the other's gaze. Ruby sighed and pecked Weiss' nose.

"I'm home, Weiss. _I'm home_..."

The white-haired girl nodded, and wiped her eyes again.

"Welcome home, Ruby. I love you."

They shared one last kiss before Weiss realized she needed to call Blake and Yang.

But just as she'd managed to get a steady hold of her cell phone, a loud shout of "Ruby!" echoed across the terminal.

Yang was tearing through the crowds to reach them, and the second she did, she slid to her knees and threw her arms around Weiss and Ruby both.

Her elder sister's tears were what did Ruby in once again.

"Yang... Y-Yaaanng!" she wailed. "Yang, I'm so sorry-!"

"Ruby... Oh _god_ , Ruby..."

Weiss was pulled partially into the embrace, but she gently slid herself away, just because she knew Yang needed to be holding Ruby with both arms right now.

And she did, pulling her little sister into a crushing embrace as the two of them sobbed together.

Weiss watched fondly, wiping her eyes on her sleeve repeatedly until the final set of footsteps joined them. Blake panted as she came to a halt, and at the sight before her, she too dropped to her knees.

"Oh, thank god..." She put her hands to her face for a minute and breathed deeply. Weiss put a hand on her friend's knee and rubbed gently there.

"I'm sorry..." she murmured. "I should've... called you two as soon as I knew. I shouldn't have made you... believe such horrible things for so long..."

"No..." Blake lifted her face and shook her head with a sigh, wiping her eyes again. "Actually, we knew. Well... sort of..."

Weiss tilted her head to one side, and Blake elaborated.

"Well... only a few minutes after I'd called you... and we'd thought Ruby had... been on that plane... there was another announcement on the news. The plane that went down over Mistral Lake landed close to shore. All of the passengers and crew were rescued safely.

"So we knew... even though Ruby wasn't actually on that plane, we knew she was alive," she explained.

Then, her golden eyes flashed down to the red scratches on Weiss' chest. Blake winced.

"I'm sorry... I tried to call you to let you know, but you didn't answer. We couldn't find you, either." She slid closer to Weiss and put a hand on her friend's chest, covering the red marks. "Sorry... Are you okay?"

It took Weiss a moment to absorb everything, but in the end, she nodded.

"Yes... Or at least I will be."

"Thank god."

Blake pulled her into an embrace, and Weiss could tell the dark-haired girl needed it just as badly as she herself did.

Somewhere along the lines, Yang had pulled them all into one big hug there on the floor.

They cried and cried until there were no more tears, only sighs, smiles, and kisses.

Blake was the first one able to stand, and she helped Yang up first. Yang in turn helped her sister up and took her suitcase, and finally, Ruby helped Weiss to her feet.

They were all still a bit shaky as they headed off towards the parking lot, intent to get home and calm down.

They walked slowly in order to compensate for Weiss' limp that had been brought on by the traumatic experience. Ruby stuck close to her side, holding her hand and keeping an arm around her back and waist as she walked with her, kissing her cheek over and over again.

Once they'd reached the car, Blake drove them back while Yang calmed herself down in the passenger seat, where she could look into the rearview mirror to see Ruby for herself.

And Ruby slumped beside Weiss in the back, hugging her all the way home.

Once there, the four of them hobbled up the stairs to Ruby's and Weiss' apartment and stumbled inside.

Turning on the news confirmed that there had been no injuries in the plane crash, and at last the four girls started to truly relax.

Ruby told them about her trip and the things she had done, and they told her how mundane things had been without her.

"Well," Ruby said. "I'm back now! And I never have to leave again! Thank god, cause it was soooo boring. And no one ever baked any cookies!"

The others laughed lightly, promising they would all bake cookies together tomorrow.

Then, Ruby went through her suitcase and revealed her final souvenir. It was the last little snow-globe she'd bought at a local shop in the place she'd visited. She handed it to Weiss, who then stood and put it in place beside the others on the mantle.

"Perfect," she said.

"Now the collection's complete!" Ruby beamed.

After a minute, Yang and Blake went into the kitchen together to get drinks for everyone, leaving Ruby and Weiss alone on the couch. The two girls came together silently, sharing another tender embrace, and another warm kiss.

Ruby nuzzled into the side of Weiss' sore neck.

"Are you okay?" she murmured.

Weiss nodded and kissed her girlfriend's hair.

"Yes. Because you're here, safe and sound."

"Of course I am. I promised I'd come home. I always do."

"And I can't thank you enough for that," Weiss sighed.

Ruby held a brief kiss to her girlfriend's shoulder then moved down and around to her collar, where the nail marks remained.

"I'm sorry you were so upset you hurt yourself," she whispered. "Please... don't ever do that again, okay Weiss? _Please_..."

"I won't," she vowed. "I promise." She hooked her pinkie finger around Ruby's and squeezed. "I promise, Ruby."

The younger girl nodded.

"Okay. Just like I promise never to leave you again. No matter where I have to go or what I have to do. Today was my last time coming home. Because now... I'll always _be_ home." She kissed Weiss' lips softly, tenderly. "You're my home, Weiss. Wherever you are – that's home. And I'm never leaving again."

Weiss hugged her shoulders, kissing her warmly in return.

"Please, don't go."

"I won't. I promise."

"Thank you, Ruby."

Their lips came together once more, sharing a breath and a moment of heartbeats.

When they parted, it was with gentle words.

"I love you, Weiss."

"I love you, Ruby."

And there was no mistake about it.

In each other's arms was home, and that would be where they stayed for all their days to come.

* * *

 **A/N: I feel this story was an appropriate one for my 200th RWBY fic. It's a combination of worrying angst and hurt, followed by twice as much comfort and love and joy. It sort of sums up all of my works thus far. Here's to many more!**

 **I do admit I wrote this fic over sixth months ago, so the writing style is probably a bit behind when compared to my more recent stories. But I still hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on as Kiria Alice!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
